


Boop

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Transformers Drabbles [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Flirting, windblade being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Windblade boops Chromia on the nose.Chromia is surprised and confused.it's another drabble





	Boop

Windblade tapped Chromia on the nose and tried not to laugh as her bodyguard recoiled in surprise. “Boop.”

“Boop?” Chromia said.

“Boop,” Windblade repeated, grinning. “I booped you.”

Chromia sighed. “What even does that…why?”

“Because,” Windblade said, and grinned wider. Chromia shuttered her optics. 

“Are you going to tell me, or am I just supposed to guess?”

“Tell you what?” Windblade asked innocently, and finished her cube of engex. 

“Why you ‘booped’ me,” Chromia said, sounding exasperated.

“Oh,” Windblade said. “Because you’re cute.”

“I’m cute,” Chromia repeated blankly. “Because…I’m cute?”

“Yep,” she laughed, and reached out again. “Boop.”


End file.
